


委屈

by LorisTenth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorisTenth/pseuds/LorisTenth
Summary: 一个平平无奇的夜晚。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	委屈

**Author's Note:**

> 非常非常短，HP校园日常。

住同一个宿舍的情侣最大的好处就是可以理所当然睡在一张床上。

James轻轻掀开了Sirius的床幔，借着床头点的烛光看着床上安然熟睡的俩人，委屈的想着隔壁塔楼的Lily竟然还没答应做他的圣诞节舞会的舞伴。他已经问了一百遍了。可是Lily还是笑眯眯的看着他不回答，看的他都脸红了。还被Sirius嘲笑了大半天。

James想着想着就更委屈了，他思考着挤进这俩人中间睡觉的可能性。Remus肯定是不会生气的，Sirius应该…好吧。Sirius可能会把他从窗户扔出去。James想起了上次月圆他们变成动物陪Remus的时候，他只不过拿角顶了一下Remus，那条大黑狗竟然冲他呲牙。他只是开个玩笑好不好。James鄙视的看着八爪鱼一样抱着Remus的Sirius，这个见色忘义的妻奴。诶不对，夫奴？

没栓好的窗户突然被吹开，秋季的凉风钻进了被James掀开的床幔。

熟睡的Sirius被吹的一个激灵，下意识的抱紧怀里的Remus，Remus则挪了下头，把自己埋进了Sirius这个天然发热源的怀里。

看着他们这一系列熟练的动作，James感觉自己被梅林抛弃了。凭什么Sirius那么傻还能和他们之间最温柔的Remus在一起？为什么他这么努力还得不到Lily的心？

James努力回忆了一下这俩是什么时候开始躺在一张床的。好像是上上个圣诞节？就是他和虫尾巴都回家了的那个圣诞节。那次的月圆只有Sirius陪着Remus。等他过完节从家里回来就看到这两个人恬不知耻的连床幔都没放下的抱在一起睡觉。露在被子外面的部分还是裸的。让人忍不住在脑子里把被子下面的部分补充完整。要不是跟在他身后的虫尾巴看到这个画面很娘的尖叫了，让Sirius迅速清醒拉过被子裹住了他和Remus的话，James还能去隔壁借个相机把这一幕拍下来发给校报呢。

James有点郁闷，早知道就不回家了。搞的现在天天羡慕他们倆。

James又忍不住开始想Lily了 。

James委屈的想哭。

James觉得这个世界很不公平。

他难过的放下了床幔躺回了自己的床上。还是那扇没被关紧的窗户，放进来了一阵凉风。一个人入睡的James裹紧了他的小被子，暗暗决定明天依旧要顽强的再次邀请Lily。Lily那么善良一定会答应他的对不对？

\--end--


End file.
